warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schneespur
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Schneespur. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 30. Jan. 2012, 17:08:10 Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen Hallo Schneespur, ich möchte dich im Nachhinein noch herzlich im Warrior Cats begrüßen! Ich hoffe du hast viel Spaß mit den anderen Usern, hoffe dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an die anderen Admins, mich oder die anderen, älteren Nutzer wenden. Liebe Grüße & Viel Spaß 07:52, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Blogs Hallo Schneespur, tut mir leid dass ich dich mit dieser Angelegenheit belästigen muss. Aber ich finde es nicht gut, dass du in fast jedem deiner Beiträg herumschreist, d.h. du schreibst gerne Wörter groß und spammst (mehrere Ausrufezeichen) und das stört nicht nur mich. Wenn du etwas hervorheben willst, dann nutze doch bitte auch die fette Schrift. Die macht man so: Ich mag Eichhornschweif ein klein wenig lieber als Blattsee. Sie ist eine mutige, starke und eigenständige Kätzin, das gefällt mir! Und so siehts aus: Ich mag Eichhornschweif ein klein wenig lieber als Blattsee. Sie ist eine mutige, starke und eigenständige Kätzin, das gefällt mir! Das sieht doch besser aus als deine Großschrift und die vielen Ausrufezeichen oder? Du setzt ein Wort in ' ' damit es fett erscheint. So das war es erstmal von mir - 16:11, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Schneespur, Ich muss dir noch einmal sagen und dich warnen, dass diese vielen Ausrufezeichen, die du dauernd machst als Spamm gelten. Solltest du dies nicht unterlassen, wirst du später eine Woche lang gesperrt werden. - 16:11, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ja zwei Ausrufe/Fragezeichen sind okay? - 16:11, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Danke, dass du meine Anmerkungen berücksichtigst ^^. Danke Schneespur. Und danke auch für deine Worte - 20:06, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Verlag Hi Schneespur, ja wir mögen es manches nicht wie Beltz manche Namen übersetzt. Das stimmt. Ich will dir jetzt auf deine Fragen antworten. Also: 1. Die Gulliver Taschenbücher gehören zu Beltz & Gelberg Verlagsgruppe. Von daher sind das auch die selben Übersetzungen. 2. Ich bin nur eine einzelne Person auf die sie eh nicht hören. Ich hab bisher einen Brief geschrieben. Der ist jedoch auf taube Ohren geschrieben. Beltz stellt sich eh taub, was ihre Übersetzung angeht. Das mussten wir u.a. beim Starchat feststellen. Ich versuch mich aber für die bessere Übersetzung der Staffel 3 und 4 einzusetzen. (Es gibt eine Gruppe die das Ziel hat und für bessere Übersetzungen kämpft). Das Beltz die Bücher neu übersetzt glaub ich nicht. Die könnten nur versuchen die Fehler die sie gemacht haben, bei der nächsten Ausgabe auszubügeln. Aber das wird nicht gemacht. Ich hab z.b. auch den ersten Band als Taschenbuch. Und Beltz hat sich nun die Rechte für die Publikation in Deutscher Sprache für Warriors gesichert. Bringt ein Verlag ein Buch raus, behält er meist die Rechte. Ich habe jedenfalls kein anderes populäres Buch gesehen, welches bei zwei Verschiedenen Verlagen übersetzt und gedruckt wurde. Selten außer bei wirklich populären Büchern wie Der Herr der Ringe (wurde von verschiedenen Übersetzern verschiedene Übesetzungen angefertig). Von daher ist es recht unwahrscheinlich, dass Beltz eine neue Übersetzung anfertigt, weil Warriors Cats nicht so populär wie z.b. Der Herr der Ringe ist. LG 21:26, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Schnee, also diese Signatur ist keine Pflicht. Aber ich kann dir gerne eine machen, wenn du eine willst. Dazu brauche ich: *Farben (am besten mit Hexcodes) *Schriftart *einen Spruch *Farbe und/oder Schriftart des Spruchs LG 07:46, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Feuersterns Aussehen Schneespur, bitte hör auch Feuersterns Aussehen abzuändern. Er hat weiche, schwarze Ballen. Verdammt noch mal, dass ist sogar mit einer Quelle bewiesen. Also lern endlich lesen und schnappe dir Feuersterns Mission und schaue auf Seite 301 nach. - LG 12:25, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Siehe oben. Seite 301 - 14:03, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Liebe Schneespur, du vergisst, dass es auch Katzen gibt, die schwarze Ballen haben. genauso wie Wulle eine schwarze Nase hat (die wird aber nur in den englischen Büchern erwähnt). Ich glaube nicht dass Feuersterns Ballen sooo dreckig sind, dass sie gleich als schwarz beschrieben werden. Außerdem passen die weichen Ballen, doch dass er im Wald lebt. Mein Kater hatte btw, auch gesprenkelte Pfotenballen (rosa, schwarz) - 14:13, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Liebe Schneespur, ich habe mal ein Bild von der Seite gemacht und hoffe, dass du Feuersterns Ballenfarbe mal akzeptierst. Meine Güte, ist denn eine Ballenfarbenmeinungsverschiedenheit wirklich so superwichtig, dass sogar ICH das mitkriegen muss? Komm schon, es steht hier schwarz auf weiß. :MfG, . 14:51, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggis sind ARBEIT Hey Schneespur ,es ist so das es schon Zeit kostet mit den Sissis und dazu hatte Aki einfach keine Zeit GLG 18:04, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Verlag Nein da hat sich noch nicht so viel getan. Außerdem glaub ich nicht das noch ein anderer Verlag es übersetzt, aber wir haben schon etwas anderes geplant. Da kommst du am besten mal in den Chat und fragst Flammi oder mich - 07:40, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Änderungen Hallo, Ich habe deine Änderungen bei Schwarzstern und Lichtherz gelöscht, da keine Referenzen angegeben worden sind (was ich auch bei der Zusammenfassung jedes mal geschrieben hatte, als ich es geändert hatte). Es mag sein, dass es richtig ist, allerdings müssen bei der Beschreibung und beim Abschnitt Sonstiges Referenzen angegeben werden, da sonst jeder allen Mist schreiben könnte, der vllt gar nicht stimmt. - 16:16, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey Schneespur, ich hab grade auf Silberfluss' Diskussionsseite gesehen, dass du nicht weißt was Referenzen sind. Das sind die kleinen Hochzahlen die du in fast allen Artikeln sießt. Sie geben eine Seite aus den Büchern an aus der die Info stammt (z.B. die Fellfarbe einer Katze). Und ich muss mich Silberfluss recht geben. Ohne Referenzen solltest du keine Dinge mehr in den Artikeln ergänzen. LG 14:41, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey ^^ Erstmal wollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich deine letzte Frage ganz übersehen habe :/ Tut mir leid ^^ Zum Glück hat Topas dir ja geantwortet ^^ Also wie das mit den Referenzen geht ist im Grunde ganz einfach ^^ Schau dazu einfach mal hier: Vorlage:R Den Code schreibst du dann immer genau hinter den Teil der Beschreibung, den du mit der Quelle belegen willst bzw hinter den Punkt des Satzes den zu bei Sonstiges angeben willst ^^ Wenn im Artikel noch kein Abschnitt Quellen vorhanden ist musst du den ganz unten noch hinzufügen und darunter schreiben ^^ Falls du noch Fragen hast, kannst du gerne nocheinmal nachfragen ^^ LG Siggi tut mir unheimlich leid das ich erst jetzt antworte .Ich mache dir sehr gerne ne Siggi ,dafür brauche ich aber die Sachen die auf meinem Profil aufgelistet sind ;)Wenn du mir die sagst dann mache ich das gerne xD GLG 14:44, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt soweit fertig ... die Schriftarten kannst zu wenn du Microsoft Word hast nachgucken .Und nich was ,es istleider nicht möglich einen übergang beim Spruch zu machen :( Welche Farbe soll ich dann machen ??? Glg Smaragdi Ich habe jetzt mal was gemacht und frage mich ob das so passt .... die schrift ist ausergewöhnlich aber ich finde sie passt hier kannst du sie die angucken http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer%3ASchneespur%2FSig Lg Smragdi Referenzen Sicher doch o.O also du musst dort wo du die referenz setzten willst folgendes eingeben: Natürlich musst du dann alle leerzeichen rausnehmen ;)) Unter 'Buch' musst du die abkürzung der bücher eingeben... siehe dazu hier http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:R und unter 'Seite' die Buchseite. Wenn du die Info aus einer der Hierarchien hast gibst du statt der Seitenzahl ein a an Hoffe das war einigermaßen verständlich LG 16:53, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Schneespur, Auf meinem Profil kannst du sehen, wie weit einzelne Vorlgagen sind, da ich hinschreiben werde, ob welche in Arbeit, abgeschlossen oder wie der sonstige Stand ist. SternenClan Vorlagen wird es allerdings nicht geben, da diese relativ überflüssig sind, denn ein Heiler ist im SternenClan immer noch ein Heiler. Tautropfen 17:32, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Gedichte Hallo Schneespur, tut mir Leid, dass ich erst so spät antworte, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel um die Ohren. Was die Gedichte angeht: Danke, lieb von dir. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass sich wer die anschaut. Für das SternenClan-Gedicht habe ich mir übrigens eine Melodie ausgedacht, aber ich kann keine Noten schreiben und weiß auch nicht, wie ich das auf dem Computer machen könnte... Naja, danke nochmal und liebe Grüße: Bild Guck mal, ich hab ein Bild für dich gemacht.LG Hallo Schneespur, Ich habe dir auch ein Bild gemacht ^^ LG Leopardenschweif P.S. Kann Ich Dich zu Freunden hinzufügen? Kalr kannst Du ^^ und danke für das Bild, es sieht toll aus. LG Leopardenschweif *-* Dein Bild ist sooo schön^^ Vielen lieben dank! LG Eisfell 09:22, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi Schneespur, von der Gründung und der Idee des Wiki bin ich zwar nicht so begeistert, aber ich sag nur: Mach was du denkst. Obwohl die Charakterisierung schon gut ist. Nachhilfe was z.B. ein Wiki braucht, dort kannst du z.b. Shani fragen. Die hat auch echt ne Menge Wikis gegründet. Zu nächst einmal ist es wichtig, dass du dich mit Copyrights richtig auseinandersetzt. Du solltest, um keinen Ärger mit den Eigentümmern der Bilder, die du im Internet suchst, ein Copyrightzeichen setzen oder von welcher Adresse oder Quelle, du das Bild hast. Zweiter Tipp, falls du irgendwelche Links zu anderen Seiten hast, verlinke ordentlich oder kategorisiere deine Seiten und erstelle Kategorien. Bei der Gestaltung der Hauptseite frag am besten Shani LG 14:53, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) *hust hust* Ehm also... Kommen wir am besten zum Punkt. Ich finde es ziemlich unnütz. Es ist vollkomen sinnlos dass du es erstellt hast. Ich geb dir mal nen Tipp: Schreib Wikia und lass das Wiki löschen. Ich will ja nicht gemein werden, aber das war echt absolut dumm von dir, das Wiki zu erstellen. Am besten du überlegst bevor du ein Wiki erstellst. Oder du fragst andere User zb. mich. Ach btw, kannst du mir in meinem Wiki helfen? zb Seiten erstellen, usw? ich würde dir dann als gegenleistung bebringen, wie man gute Bilder mit gutem ''Shading macht. LG 20:15, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Öhm, nichts zu danken =3 #Ja diese Katzen sind alle fiktiv. #Für die meisten hab ich schon Aussehen und all das. Wenn du wissen willst wie die Aussehen, frag mich im Chat. #Klar. Aber nicht so massig viele, ich hab nähmlich noch sehr, sehr viele Katzen die ich noch nicht hingeschreiben habe. PS: Hab ich gern gemacht xD PPS: Ja weiß ich, kann ioch dir im Chat sagen, da man nen Code bei sich einfügen muss, den ich hier nicht schreiben kann. LG 10:55, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) '''Ja bin ich.' 'Danke' Hallo Schneespur, ich war (leider) drei Tage lang nicht mehr im Wiki und habe dein Bild erst jetzt gesehen. Das gefällt mir echt gut, danke dafür. besonders, dass es keine reingraue Katze ist ;) Also vielen vielen Dank unds LG Freunde Klar gerne, wenn ich auch kann. LG 10:49, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Warum benutzt du deine Signatur eigentlich nicht? Die ist doch total schön. LG Du das ist schwer zu erklären. Schau am besten auf Mondpfotes Diskussionsseite in Wa Ca Erfindungswiki. Ich geb dir den Link. http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Mondpfote LG Gut, sieht echt toll aus. Nichts zu danken! Für Freunde mach ich so was doch gern. LG Siggi Hallo Schneespur, klar kannst du deine Siggi auch in anderen Wikis verwenden ^^. Sofern die dort die gleichen Vorlagen haben. Hast du alles richtig eingestellt. Dann steht dem nichts im Wege. - Dankeschön :3 Danke :) <3 !! Wie machst du diese Unterschrift (die sieht cool aus)? O.o LG Eiskralle 18:25, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) :3 Löschung Hallo Schneespur, da muss sich der User ganz von Wikia verabschieden und sich an Wikia wenden und auch aus allen anderen Wikis löschen lassen, denn so einfach kann man sich nicht aus einem Wiki verabschieden. Außerdem bleiben die Beiträge des User wegen der Statistik und dem Bearbeitungsverlauf immer noch bestehen. LG 15:13, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Achso Achso, aber wer ist smaragd? O.o LG, Eiskralle 17:28, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke für diesen netten Empfang! Ziegensturm 10:14, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) CA Hey, Wenn du ein Bild ins CA stellen willst, dann solltest du dich vorher informieren bezüglich der Regeln, Ablauf etc. Wenn du dann was nicht verstanden hast, kannst du ja nochmal nachfragen. Ein Bannpunkt allein ist noch nicht schlimm, aber sobald du mehrere angesammelt hast, wirst du für eine bestimmte Zeit aus dem CA ausgeschlossen und darfst weder Bilder reinstellen noch bewerten. Außerdem habe ich festgestellt, dass du deine Signatur noch immer nicht richtig eingebunden hast und du auch weiterhin den ganzen Code auf die Seiten schreibst. - 11:40, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey, Du hättest dich vllt vorher mal informieren sollen, bevor du eine Signatur benutzt. Momentan schreibst du deine Siggi nämlich so: [[User:Schneespur|''S'c''''h'n'e''''e's'p''''u'r'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schneespur|''Ich hinterlasse Spuren ...]] Das ist absolut zu lang und absolut überflüssig. Deine Signatur findest du ja hier: Benutzer:Schneespur/Sig Deshalb müsstest du eigentlich nur schreiben. Wenn du allerdings wieder mit den vier Tilden unterschreiben willst musst du nur deine Einstellungen ändern, dann kommt mit den vier Tilden automatisch deine Signatur. - 11:55, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nein, das stimmt nicht so. Es muss heißen: - 18:30, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja, genau, so ist es jetzt richtig ^^ - 21:09, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Howrse ****Jacklyn**** 10:06, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Profil Hallo Schneespur, also ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du dir dass auf dein Profil kopierst. Allerdings find es nicht gut, wenn jemand, solche Art "Kettenbriefe" verbreitet. Kettenbriefe usw. find ich nicht gut, weil sich dadurch Personen belästigt fühlen könnten, wenn die ne Nachricht bekommen, die sie nicht bekommen wollen. LG 05:29, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Könnten wir mahcne. 15:43, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Danke Schneespur für das Bild. Sieht echt HAMMER aus. *.* LG Gewitterherz 11:20, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Hier hab ich dir auch ein bild gemalt. ^^ LG Gewitterherz 15:07, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich zu meinen Freunden dazufügen? Nur wenn du willst natürlich. Ja klar. ^^ 18:21, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo auch von mir! Hallo Schneespur, ich wollte hier nur mal reinschreiben, dass ich das Österreich-Bild auf mein Profil kopiert habe. Das geht in Ordnung oder? Außerdem wollte ich fragen ob du mir vielleicht so eine Katze malst *^^* Wenn ja, geb ich dir mehr Infos ;D Sternenschein 12:30, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) You too? geil,ich ♥ Pokémon und bin weiblich.Hab schon viele auf Lv.100 wenn du willst kann ich dir nen Link zu meinem Wiki geben.Man,das klang jezt echt wie Werbung.Und ich will''' keine''' Werbung für mein Wiki machen.Auf jeden könntest du in meinem Wiki dich als Trainerin reinstellen.Ist aber auch nur ein Vorschlag^^ Ley Wiki =3 Okay hier ist mein Wiki^^ Ich hoffe,gefällt dir Ley Auf jede Frage gibt es eine Antwort Hi als 1. möchte ich sagen, dass es für mich inordnung ist, man hatt ja nicht immer Zeit. Und 2. Ja, du hast es richtig verschtanden. Freu mich schon drauf zu sehen, was du im Wiki machst Ley Re Hi Schnee, hab deine Nachricht gelesen. Also grünes Gold ist ein Bonbon xD. Den Namen hab ich mir zusammen mit Sprenkelfeuer ausgedacht. Achja, danke für das tolle Bild. Das ist dir echt toll gelungen :) LG 14:22, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Re Sry, dass ich mich erst so spät melde, aber ich hatte PC-Verbot. Dafür kriegst du eine kurze Antwort: Was fällt dir ein mich soetwas zu fragen? Das ist ja unerhört! Natürlich nicht! ne Scherz xD Klar kannste. LG 16:53, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Schneespur! Ich wollte mich für dein liebes Lob anlässlich meiner Charas bedanken^^ keine Sorge, da kommen noch mehr, was das angeht bin ich recht unermüdlich ;) LG HollyHeart22